Harassed By A Friggin'
by xXRottWeilerXx
Summary: He thought he couldn't get anymore beyond sick when the guy groped his butt. And now Sakuno was laughing at him. But rest assured, he knew how to take care of her.


**A/N: God, I know I should be studying right now but I just HAD to write this down as immediately as possible. This oneshot is actually based on a true story cuz my best friend just experienced this a few hours ago. I just hope he doesn't find this story, cuz I'm gonna be SO dead if he finds out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harassed by a Guy<strong>

Sakuno stood by the mirror and held up the blue sundress in front of her. Without turning around to meet Ryoma's eyes, she asked,

"Is this okay?" She said without expecting an answer more than a 'Hn' from her silent boyfriend who was quietly observing her by the entrance of the shop. He had his hands shoved into his jeans front pockets and a shoulder leaned against the doorframe.

He wasn't wearing his cap today so he had to keep his eyes on the back of her head to avoid any sort of blush tinting his cheeks. Not bothering to answer, he turned his gaze to the hardwood floor of the store, mentally counting any visible cracks on the floor.

Sakuno twirled around as she let herself get used to the color of the new sundress she was going to buy. Satisfied with the size, she walked to the cashier to pay for the dress, not forgetting to tell Ryoma she was about finished.

"A-Ano… excuse me?" Sakuno timidly called out as she dug in her purse for her credit card.

She smiled as she took out the first credit card she had just owned three days ago. The gold card shone nicely underneath the romantic lighting of the store and the silver letters and numbers which were embroidered on the card made Sakuno feel like a businesswoman. Well, she worked very hard as a physics teacher in Seigaku Middle High and she thought it was about time she learned how to use a credit card. Not without Ryoma giving her a tutorial first.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile genuinely as he noticed her flushed expression upon holding her own credit card, as if the piece of plastic was some sort of medal. She was really cute and innocent.

He was patiently waiting for Sakuno to pay for the dress when suddenly he felt something, or _someone _touching his shoulder. It was the slightest of pressure, but his sensitive skin flinched at the foreign touch. He turned around, and nearly stumbled backwards as his eyes stared into a pair of dark blue eyes inches from his face.

He gulped down the lump forming in his throat to avoid from screaming like a little schoolgirl.

"Ah… it's really you! God, you're really fine…" The person drawled as the pair of eyes trailed on the Echizen's body.

Ryoma would've quickly gotten over the shock if the person shamelessly checking him out was a female fan. But no, the owner of those blue eyes were of a guy, slightly shorter than him. And if it wasn't for the hungry look in the person's eyes, Ryoma would've ignored that person.

But he couldn't. He was frozen in place.

He would've definitely given the guy a good shiner beneath his flirtatious blue eyes if the person hadn't been trailing a stubby finger down the hard plane of his chest.

He felt like puking. Not before he beat the disgusting man in front of him into a bloody pulp.

The problem was; he was too shocked to even move. NEVER in his lifetime had he been touched intimately by a guy. Only Sakuno had the privilege to touch him. And here he was, being molested by a friggin' guy who had an annoying ponytail tied high onto the back of his head, wearing a pair of the ugliest spectacles on an impossibly thin nose bridge.

As the stubby finger of the skeleton-looking gay in front of him reached his abs, Ryoma snapped into reality. He slapped the creepy hand off of him and glared at the obviously homosexual person who was sizing him up just a few seconds ago.

"Don't touch me," came the low deadly growl from the tennis prince.

To Ryoma's relief, the queer backed off and walked towards a rack of clothes –_ women clothes – _situated behind him.

Without forgetting to take a feel of his butt.

Okay, that guy was really asking for it…

* * *

><p>"Ah… sorry 'bout that ojou-san. Eto… is this it?"<p>

Sakuno nodded and looked up to the cashier while she flashed her sweetest smile. Just as she was about to hand her card, a hand stopped her and handed the cashier a different visa card. Sakuno blinked as the cashier gladly took the visa and swiped the plastic card. She pouted as she turned to a blank-faced Ryoma who stared back at her.

"What?" He asked; trying very hard to suppress the grin itching to surface onto his face as Sakuno's pouted mouth stayed on her pretty face.

"I was about to use my own card, Ryoma-kun…" She looked away as she put her card into her purse, unused.

As the cashier walked out into the back of the store to search for extra paper bags, Ryoma inched closer to her and said dangerously seductively into her ear.

"Because you'll look good in that dress, let's just say today's on me."

That earned a nice blush to her cheeks and her smile.

Same old. Same old. He'd never wanted her to be anyone else.

"I would appreciate a carton of Ponta with your card though." He didn't forget to say through a smirk as the cashier came back with paper bags.

"Sorry 'bout that, ojou-sama. Here, your dress."

Just as Sakuno retrieved the bag, Ryoma grabbed her by the elbow and quickly escorted her out. Sakuno blinked bemusedly as she was literally dragged to the door.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

"E-Eh? Why?"

Before Ryoma managed to drag her out of the store, a man in a ragged ponytail and a bleeding nose popped out of the dresser and called out.

"Your butt's reeeaaally fine, Echizen-kun!"

Sakuno looked up into Ryoma's face as they finally got out of the weird store. It took her a while to piece together the beaten guy who had actually complemented Ryoma's butt. By the time they got into the parking lot, Sakuno smiled and giggled as she leaned against the door.

"N-Now I know…" She said, bits of laughter still in her words.

Ryoma crossed his arms across his chest, an annoyed look on his features.

"Stop that, it's not funny."

Sakuno nodded and tried to suppress the grin threatening to decorate her face. But as she looked up into Ryoma's disturbed face, she just couldn't help the new fit of laughter.

"What did he do?" She asked as they got into the car, her lips still smiling as she fastened her seatbelt.

With a screech of the tires, Ryoma sped off the parking lot with Sakuno still trying hard not to grin.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed as he noticed Sakuno keep glancing at him seated at the table while she boiled some water to make broth.<p>

"What is it, Sakuno?" He asked; an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he leaned against the chair.

Sakuno turned around and while putting on an apron, she grinned mischievously.

Ryoma wondered if she knew she looked real sexy with an apron on. His girlfriend could sometimes be a vixen.

"Ano… what did that person do?" She asked as she leaned her behind against the counter.

Now that just destroyed whatever he was thinking about a few seconds ago. Why was his innocent girlfriend being nosy all of a sudden?

"Ne, how did he know Ryoma-kun had a nice backside?" She asked him again.

Ryoma had had enough. He ought to teach her nosy girlfriend.

"Ryoma-kun?" She raised a brow as Ryoma pushed himself off the chair so hard, the innocent chair landed with a loud thud on the kitchen floor.

"Do _you _wanna know how my butt looks like?" He asked, his deep voice filling the quiet kitchen.

Gone was her grin as Ryoma swiftly trapped her between the counter and his hard body. A bright shade of pink colored her smooth cheeks as he said seductively in her ear, "Do you?"

Sakuno gasped as Ryoma sat her on top of the counter and claimed her lips as if he wanted to eat her up. He pressed his body tightly against her soft one as she let out a moan, further turning him on. Painfully slowly, his hands slid underneath her white skirt and caressed either side of her smooth thighs while deliberately playing with her white garters.

"Ryoma-kun…" she breathed out as he nibbled her neck and snapped off her garters.

He responded by smiling against her sensitive skin.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she breathed out again as her boyfriend didn't seem move a muscle. Her shaky hands tried to pry his off of her as she noticed the boiling water.

"A-Ano… the water's b-boiling…" she whimpered as Ryoma's hands seemed too difficult to budge.

Ryoma growled as Sakuno wiggled away from him, sending him an apologetic smile.

"You're so gonna pay for that." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. She was such a spoilsport.

She blushed as she turned to the chopping board.

"I promise not to ask again… Mou…" she mumbled as a new shade of red colored her cheeks.

"Good." Ryoma said and sat back on his previous seat while observing her small hands working in a fluid-like motion chopping up stuff and whatnot.

"But you still owe me tonight."

He managed to finish, as he pictured those talented hands of hers touching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy ending. And NO, my friend is not gay, he's fairly straight. But he really is kinda good-looking, so I wasn't surprised a guy hit on him. His blood literally drained off of his face as his behind was groped by a guy in the train. I feel so sorry for him… Fufufu…XD. I am SO evil.**


End file.
